


I Painted A Scene That Lit The Stars For Me (podfic)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual Content, Tattoos, in case you're interested, it's basically all about tattoos, lots of tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Harry still remembers the first tattoo he got…’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Painted A Scene That Lit The Stars For Me (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Painted A Scene That Lit The Stars For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20650) by mountonrose. 



> My reading of the beautiful one shot by abicyclewinter on LiveJournal (mountonrose on Tumblr), which is so beautiful I just had to record it. I hope you like it, and make sure to read the original too! :)

[Download (mp3, 45.3MB, 00:49:32)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tnh1gc1w1ks028r/I%20painted%20a%20scene%20that%20lit%20the%20stars%20for%20me.mp3)


End file.
